The Gang in Wolf in London Way
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This is the follow-up to "Kandy's Adventure". Kandy Potter returns to see Steven Cooke, and has a budding romance, until they pay a visit to London, meeting with Kandy's former friend, Jamie, who once dated her. Featuring Gokujou Seitokai's Seina Katsura and Comic Party's Asahi Sakurai. Rated M for foul language, sexual themes, and violence. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Somewhere in Alley Drive…**_

* * *

After the Gang-Wave was produced and separated, for the moment, Steven Cooke, in his green shirt and jeans, was forlorn. Kandy Potter, his girlfriend from Argos, the robot, had to return to Argos to help her fellow Gang-Wave members and Heroes, Kenji Harima, Miranda Maynard, and Nick Haskett. It lasted about six months, as he waited for her. Since then, things changed…  
Farra Stevens was pregnant with child, for six months…  
Asahi Sakurai joined The Gang…  
Cecelia Cooke, his sister, found a hot boyfriend…  
Joanna Stevens and Michelle Nevins suddenly started dating (This is NO joke! Michelle became a lesbian, too; _more on a later date_)…  
and The Gang was busy getting ready for a London gig, during their upcoming 2013 World Tour.

* * *

He was upset that he had to go to London, but the others were busy. In his upset mood, he was lying by the table, all upset. Steven Cooke was completely sad.

Until…

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

He got up and approached the door. He opened it and saw a woman with white hair, amber eyes, a blue blouse and black winter jacket, a dark blue skirt, and slim legs. She looked human.

"Sexy Steven…" She replied.

Steven said, "Hello, Miss. Who are you? You know, you reminded me of my girlfriend… since she's in England, helping Miranda… Maynard…"

She winked, "Fooled you, didn't I? I miss you, Steven Cooke…"

Steven barked, "Look! Steven Cooke needs NO groupies! Now why don't you go home?"

The girl yelled, "OH! You bite your tongue, Sexy Steven!"

"And would you _stop_ calling me… Sexy… _Steven_?"

He gasped, as he recognized her, "Kandy? Is that you?"

Kandy smiled, as she blushed, "Sorry… I guess I had you fooled… since Daddy upgraded me."

He grabbed her and lifted her up, twirling around, in joy.

"You're back! You're back, my Kandy!" He cried.

"OH! PUT ME DOWN!" She laughed, "You know I was exhausted!"

He put her down and said, "So… What brings you here, Kandy?"

Kandy said, "I'll explain later. Right now, can I be in your room? I need to recharge."

"But it's only 2PM."

She winked, "Exactly…"

She left, as he thought, "I wonder what she wanted…"

Asahi appeared, dressed in her canary yellow dress, with her black hair flowing, seeing Kandy walk by. She asked her, "Hey, Steven, who's that?"

Steven blushed, "That's… Well, she's my girlfriend."

Asahi smiled, "Oh. I see. So, she's Kandy the android?"

He nodded, "Like her, huh? I'll introduce you to her, later."

He left, as Asahi thought to herself, "Huh. I always thought she'd be like Seina, except she is more of an obsessed freak, as her."

This was the start of a new day for Steven… and his relationship has been shimmering in joy… but for the next two weeks, his love with the robot girl is taking a 270-degree turn.

* * *

_**The Gang in:  
Wolf in London's Way (Part 1)**_

* * *

That night, when Kandy was fully charged, she and Steven made out in bed, as their clothes were strewn about. It means that they finally went all the way… but without the others to be there, hearing it.

Kandy, under the covers, said, "Now… Was it wonderful? That was my first time. I figured I'd charge up, before you sleep, and then we have a go. Now…"

She blushed and hugged him, by his bare chest, "Sexy Steven… I love you… I miss you so…"

Steven said, "Well, Steven Cooke is happy you're back, since Miranda had to fight a dragon. I mean, that's amazing of you to date me, and help slay a huge dragon. You're amazing."

Kandy whispered, "Not as amazing as the sex we had. I mean, I was nervous, since I missed you, and I feel that I figure we do it, just this once. And well, we totally love each other, without any sort of interruption."

Steven said, "Yeah. Steven Cooke is glad you're back."

He hugged her and started to kiss again. Kandy held his body and rubbed his back. As they continued to make out, a knock on the door was made. A voice called out, from behind the door.

"Steven? You okay in there?" Asahi called out.

Steven said, "I'm fine! Go to sleep, Sakurai!"

Asahi said, "Alright. I don't mind your nightly, uh… private moment… Just be quiet, while I need some sleep. Good night."

Steven thought, "No common sense, whatsoever…"

Kandy smiled, "Cute girl. I wonder who she is."

He said to her, "How about another round, since I haven't tire myself out?"

She blushed, "My battery is at 75%. Okay. Once I tire out, we stop. Okay? But that's it."

He smiled, as they kissed again, going under the covers.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Steven and Kandy sat together on the couch, in their clothes, and waited for news from Asahi, who was coming in the front room. She then said, "Okay, since Percival and the others are not here, I will be giving the orders here. Okay… uh… We have to go to a gig, for our World Tour. However, the gig we have isn't until next week. We're just making adjustments for the show. And since The Gang is a no-show, I called in a favor from one of our Gang-Wave members for help."

Steven said, "Say no more. We have Kandy to help."

Kandy bowed, "I'm grateful to help, Miss… uh… Asahi, right?"

Asahi blushed, "Uh, yeah… But I…"

Steven said to her, "Asahi, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kandy Potter."

He then introduced her to Asahi, "Kandy, this is Asahi Sakurai, the _newest _member of The Gang."

Kandy smiled, "Oh, right! You're THE Miss Asahi Sakurai I've heard about on the World News! You're wicked famous!"

Asahi smiled and said, "Oh, thanks. So… What are you, an android or something?"

Steven said, "She's a robot. But surprised to see that she has flesh legs, rather than gold chrome."

Kandy replied, "Well, Daddy had just got more material for my legs. Now, everything metal is hidden. I'm like a real girl, now."

He said, "And she's hanging with me now, since she returned from her quest. She's one of the Royal Heroes of Argos, and she slayed a dragon."

Kandy thought, as she was a bit peeved, "No, Sexy Steven… _Miss Miranda _slayed the dragon… I couldn't recall, but I was powered down… or was it a dream?"

He said, "But, in any case, she's back and she's here to stay, for a while."

Kandy smiled, "Sexy Steven…"

Asahi asked, "_Sexy Steven?! _Is that your pet name?"

He blushed, "It's almost like _Hot Percival _that Mayura used. In any case, she'll be great help to join the preparations."

Asahi said, "Well, actually, no. Kandy can come, and yes, she can help, but… I had to pick someone, and she said yes."

Steven asked, "Who was it?"

A girl appeared in brown hair and a blue dress and jeans. She blushed, as she saw Steven, "Oh, hi…"

And glared at Kandy, "And hello to you…"

She bowed at Asahi and said, "Thank you for calling me, Percival. I never knew you had a sexy voice. But my heart is for… well, no one, right now."

Steven griped, "SHIT! Why did you bring _her_?"

Asahi said, "She was Gang-Wave, or something! I asked her if she'd come, but she had to rush!"

Steven said, as he introduced the girl to Asahi, "I want you to meet Asahi Sakurai, Japanese Pop Idol and The Gang's newest member! Asahi… this is my _ex-girlfriend, _Seina Katsura."

Seina pouted, as she was shocked, "_Ex?_"

Asahi gasped, "Oh… You broke up with her?"

Seina sighed, "Long ago… After which, he ditched me. But now, we're here, as business partners, only for The Gang."

She smiled at Steven, "What do you say, Steven? Steven Cooke wants meet to help you…"

Steven glared at her, "Steven Cooke would rather be strangled by Farra and Joanna than be helping _you_! I told you that it's over between us! NSYNC has a snowball's chance to be back together, as much as us!"

Asahi asked, "Meaning?"

Kandy said, "It's never. Plus, Seina is dating Mister Asou."

Seina sobbed, "No… Not anymore… Asou…"

She wailed, "He hasn't returned my calls!"

She cried, as Asahi comforted her, "Oh, there, there… It'll be fine. Maybe he didn't want to date you, at the moment."

She asked Steven, "How did you break-up with her?"

Kandy said, "She was dared to date him, for 50 Yen, and was foolishly used. Sexy Steven shunned him and turned her down, every time. The Gang lost all respect for her. Luckily, he has me."

Asahi said, "Reminds me of Mizuki's troubles."

Kandy arm-hugged him and giggled. Asahi said, "Aw, it's okay, Seina. You'll find the right guy."

Seina continued to cry, as Asahi said, "Well, she'll come with, when she calms down. We have to go to London, via the Jet."

Kandy blushed and gasped, "London?"

Steven said, "Marvelous! Back to the Beatles country, for The Gang! _Anarchy in the UK~!_"

He cheered on, as Kandy was lost in thought and romance, "London… That's where _he'll _be… Oh, Jamie… It'll be great to see you again, possibly. I do wish you haven't died, yet. Werewolves are considered dangerous, you know."

Kandy said, "Will it be enough for four?"

Asahi said, "It's fine. The jet will be ready by tomorrow. For now, I can hang with Seina. You go back to what you were doing."

Steven and Kandy left, holding hands, as Asahi held Seina, crying on her shoulder.

**XXXXX**

That night, Steven and Kandy were getting ready for bed. Kandy said, "You know… London is not a good way for me, Steven… Do you remember?"

He said, "Oh, right. I forgot. Your crush was a wolf… literally speaking."

"Yes. And I am worried… What if Jamie is dead? What if a blue-furred timberwolf was hunted down and removed of his cloth and life? He's an endangered species!"

"Calm down, Kandy! There's just NO way. Werewolves are NOT real… and even if they were, Jamie can never die, unless shot by a silver bullet through the heart, by someone who loves him."

"AAH! Steven! Don't scare me! Why would you say that?"

"I'm saying. But silver bullets are illegal. Besides, no one would dare hurt your first crush…"

"You're right. In fact, if I ever see him again, I wanna say it to him…"

He hugged her and said, "It's okay. Tomorrow, you can see him, _if _he comes, but we have work to do."

She said, "I understand."

They laid down in bed together, as Kandy held Steven's hand. She clicked her eyes closed and fell asleep. Steven said, as he felt worried, "I'm just afraid you'll dump me… for a lycanthrope."

He believed that Kandy may break up with him. He fell asleep, after he held Kandy tight.

Meanwhile, outside the garage, a figure appeared by the jet and went inside. She giggled as she opened the door.

"Good thing I knew their combination," she said, "Go to England, without me, huh?"

Who was she, and how did she know about the trip?

* * *

_(Asahi): "The Gang" will be right back…_

* * *

(Narrator): We immediately stop this fic, for a special Gang Review report.

_**The Gang's Monthly Review (Episode 49)**_

(Narrator): The date was February of 2013… and a lot has happened with The Gang. In this special slideshow, we see the current and former Gang members, enjoying life outside New York.

(A slide shows Heather and Steven N taking their kids to the park)

(Narrator): Here, Heather Dunn and Steven Nevins took their kids, June and Beth Nevins, to the park, on a snowy day in Texas. June was in her pink coat, while Heather and Steven had black coats, with their young Bethany in a cozy red coat.

(A slide shows June building a snowman)

(Narrator): June loved the snow. She even named her snowman, _Steven_.

(A slide shows Peter and Mizuki at Comic Party)

(Narrator): The power couple, Peter Giese and Mizuki Takase, had to go to Comic Party. They had a huge announcement concerning Asahi Sakurai, joining The Gang, by order of Percival Gaynes. The fans loved the announcement, but some of the perverts jeered at them, saying that they were lying.

(A slide shows Minami Makimura holding the boys down, as Peter and Mizuki ran off)

(Narrator): The crowd caused a raucous. Luckily, peace was restored in ComiPa, and Peter and Mizuki ran for dear life.

(A slide shows of Michelle and Joanna kissing, by the lake)

(Narrator): Meanwhile, the new girl-on-girl couple, Michelle Nevins and Joanna Stevens, had their first date together in Cardiff. However, they chose to be secretive, until it is time.  
AHEM! Moving on…

(A slide shows Farra Stevens, in bed, and in pain)

(Narrator): And as for Farra Stevens, she's _six months pregnant_. It's wonderful. Now with a young child, coming soon, Farra can withstand the labor pains and careful stance. She's more worried about her husband, than miscarriage.

(A slide shows Percival, frantically buying baby stuff, by the ton)

(Narrator): But Percival Gaynes is _more _worried about spending his money and bank account on the new baby. And _coming soon, _we introduce the kid.

(The slide ends)

(Narrator): This concludes our monthly review of The Gang.

* * *

_(Asahi): And now, we return to "The Gang"…_

* * *

On the day of the preparation of their World Tour, The Gang's jet flew into London, landing by a small street. The jet was parked by the airport, as the policemen made clearance on the jet, making sure that it is parked in a private runway. As the plane stopped, Asahi, Steven, Kandy, and Seina leave the jet, heading down the stairs, while the crowd cheered for Steven Cooke and Asahi Sakurai.

Kandy said, "Wow… I never knew that Sexy Steven was popular."

Seina replied, "Yeah. But Asahi, before she joined, had OOMPH!"

Kandy asked, "Please describe OOMPH."

The policemen entered the jet, making sure it is safe.

Steven called to them, "Be careful in there. It's just the band's extra stuff!"

Asahi said, "My first trip to London, England. I hope to sing a Beatles song, too."

Steven said, "Good enough. An amazing trip back here. You know, this was where I first met Kandy Potter."

Asahi asked, "No kidding?"

"No kidding. It was where Gang-Wave was born."

"Oh. And Michelle Nevins led the group. How are they doing now?"

"Busy. But they are still biting in the ear for their own spin-off. We have about 20 members, not counting Kandy!"

"Whoa… It must be like a collaboration group."

"It's just a pet project of Percival's, when he left The Gang."

A policeman called out, as he stepped out of the jet, "Um, sir? There seemed to be some extra baggage on the jet."

Steven said, "Well, where is it? We only packed our clothes."

The bobby held up a woman with short black hair and a mauve shirt. He replied, "I'm sorry. But _she _was the extra baggage. Is she a stowaway?"

Steven gasped and said calmly, "No… She's with me."

The girl was Cecelia Cooke, Steven's sister. She smiled nervously, "Hi, Big Brother."

The bobby asked, "Shall we arrest her for stowing away in your jet, sir?"

Cecelia cried, "NO! NOT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!"

Steven said, "Let her go. I'll watch over her."

"See that you do."

She fell, as the police left, holding off the screaming fans. She jeered, as she held her face, "Ow! Stupid wankers! Do you know who I am?"

Steven asked her in anger, "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

Cecelia barked, "Well, just so you know, I don't want to be in the US, after my mom had scolded me, time and time again! I'm not a child, anymore! I'm a celebrity!"

Kandy said, "You're not… C.C."

Asahi asked, "Huh? C.C.?"

Steven said, "Oh, right. You haven't met her."

Kandy said, "I met her, when we were at the Courthouse."

Seina said, "She's too cute."

He introduced Cecelia to the girls, "Guys, I know you haven't met her. This is Cecelia Cooke, my little sister. We usually call her "C.C.". Sis, I know you met Kandy, my girlfriend… I want you to meet my ex-girlfriend, Seina Katsura, and The Gang's latest member, Asahi Sakurai."

Seina and Asahi bowed, "Nice to meet you, C.C."

Cecelia bowed back, "It's nice to meet you two, in person."

She blushed at Asahi and said, "Awesome… I never knew you were real. She's the girl that Mizuki kept rambling on about, from this Taishi loser."

Asahi asked, "You know of me?"

Cecelia said, "Well, no…"

She stuck her tongue out and said, "Welcome to The Gang, newbie."

Asahi huffed, "Hazing a new member… How chestnut."

Seina asked, "Uh, why is she called C.C.? What's the other C stand for?"

Cecelia replied, "It stands for Frye. It _was _just C.C., short for Cecelia, but… well, Mom wanted me to be called Cecelia Crye Cooke, but her cursive was messed up. Of course, C.C. means Cecelia Cooke. ME!"

She smugly laughed, "But now, I am a proud former celeb, about to shine on big, in the UK!"

Steven said to the girls, "Did I forget that she was in jail, long ago, for impersonating Farra?"

Kandy gasped, "OH! I didn't know…"

Seina said, "You too, huh? I'm an obsessed Steven Cooke fan, while you hate Farra Stevens."

Cecelia said, "Well, times had changed. I wanted to change myself, after Steven visited me for Christmas, recently."

She sadly stated, "Mom grounded me, again, today… I'm 24 years old! I have a right to be my own person! So, I snuck out."

Steven said, "Listen, since you're here, how about you help Seina and Kandy with the stage setting-up?"

Cecelia asked, "You mean… like a job?"

She smiled and said, "Okay… But just so you know, I don't work well, especially with a gynoid, a pervert, and a morning sun."

_Asahi means "Morning Sun" in Japanese._

Steven said, "Just help the girls. I'll book us in a hotel, for the night."

He left, as Seina held her tight, "Oh, what a good friend!"

Cecelia moaned, "Why me?"

As the girls were leaving together, a figure with a rifle was in the crowd. He held up a picture of Kandy Potter and said that it's not the right time. What could it mean? Is this guy after Kandy?

**XXXXX**

At a hotel, Seina, Asahi, and Cecelia were hanging in a hotel room, together, while Steven and Kandy shared a room, next door. Cecelia grew worried, as she saw Steven being unhappy, without Kandy, back then.

"You know, on Christmas, he told me that Kandy was gone," she said, "He said to Mom and Dad that they should've met her. Who knew she fell in love with a real-life android, who once had a movie career."

Asahi said, "I'm new here, and I never knew about it. I think it's… Well… What's the word?"

Seina and Cecelia asked, "Weird?"

Asahi smiled, "Yeah, that's it. But, I don't know… I am happy for Steven Cooke to be dating a robot, but I feel that it is uncomfortable."

Cecelia said, as she laid out a plate of cookies, "I know what you mean. Joanna, my _former _crush, is frightened by robots, and then berates that they cannot have kids, which offends her."

She took a cookie and said, "I personally _hate _robots, because of those motives about a robot race, exterminating humans. Can you imagine if Steven Cooke took over the world, as the sole human, with a population of robot women, just like Kandy?"

Seina sighed, "It was just a movie. But incidentally, why on earth would you say that? All robots go by the code of _Obey, Preserve, and Protect_."

Asahi replied, "Well, I still find it creepy. He needed closure from this, and start dating some who is _real_. Most people I know think that robot-human love is downright scary."

Cecelia snuffed, "Phooey! They are a bunch of losers, if you ask me. After the Christmas visit, Steven Cooke was a changed man. Not _once_, he called me a jailbird. He suddenly had a compassionate heart. Grandpa Byron was amazed, but he called him _Shitface_. And he suddenly ignored that remark. That loser of a brother of mine! He's suddenly like that, since his robot girlfriend left to fight a stupid dragon, with the great Miranda Maynard (if you _call _her great)!"

Asahi smiled, "He's not so arrogant, anymore."

Seina pouted, "It won't last… He's still an arrogant hunk."

"Face facts, loser!" Cecelia glared, as she took a bite of a cookie, "You had your chance to have my brother, and you blew it. He hates you, almost as much as Percival Gaynes, your _first _ex."

Asahi sighed, "I see… I never had a date, unless that time in the amusement park, before my visit to Comic Party. At the time Steven changed, I was in New York, being accustomed to the new lifestyle."

She smiled, "Although… I hope they never break up and be sad…"

Seina shouted, "You wrecker! I want him back!"

She snatched a cookie and sobbed, as she ate it, "I SO want him back!"

Cecelia huffed, "You and your break-up snacks… That was _my _cookie!"

In the other room, Kandy overheard the commotion, while in her blue nightgown. She thought, "Those three… London is the _last _place I wanna be… I am desperate to see him, but… This is only for a chat, not love."

Steven asked, as he was in bed, "Hey, Kan-Kan. Come to bed. Steven Cooke loves to make out with you, at 80%."

Kandy sighed, as she smiled, "Okay. I'm sorry, Sexy Steven. I feel like… Well, will I ever see him?"

Steven said, "Maybe. Hopefully, he'll arrive, during our show. Maybe you'll get the chance to talk to him. After all, he _was _your penpal and fan from here."

Kandy got in bed, as she replied, "You're right, Steven… It must be tough to see old friends."

Steven nodded, "Of course. Steven Cooke knows how to reel the friends in, since the fans like me and the rest."

He kissed her, as he responded, "Kandy, promise me to _never _leave me, even if this _Jamie _is so special to you. You're _my _girlfriend, and we have been together, since you left, and after Michelle suddenly returned to England."

Kandy asked, "Oh, yeah… How _is _my leader?"

Steven turned to the 4th wall and was smugly uneasy. He turned to Kandy and replied, "You don't want to know. It's something you and Seina wouldn't understand."

She smiled, "Oh, alright, then. Now, kiss me, baby…"

They kissed again, as they turned out the lights.

In the other room, by Steven and Kandy's, the others went to bed, as Cecelia heard the commotion.

She grumbled, "He's good enough to be a fiancé to a robot…"

She covered herself with her blanket, as she groaned, "Why did I come? They're so noisy… Oh, Gordon, please wait for me, I'm so lonely, away from you."

Seina was crying in her sleep, hearing the couple, making love. She sobbed, "Steven… Aw, why?"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, in Hyde Park, Steven and Kandy were walking together, enjoying the scenery. Kandy said, "So… England hasn't changed much, since the Olympics, last summer."

Steven replied, "Yeah. The Gang was performing, while we started watching the events."

Kandy said, "Miranda found it enjoyable, since we saw some events worthwhile. Shame that China and the USA had the show stolen."

Steven replied, "That's sports for you."

They approached a vendor, with a fish on top of the cart.

Kandy asked, "So… You want to have fish and chips? It's a great cuisine here."

He said, "Sure. I don't mind fries and fish filets."

Kandy then went by the vendor, with a boy ordering his food.

She asked, in a British accent, "Excuse me, guvnor. My boyfriend and I would like to share some of your ripping fish and chips, please."

The vendor nodded and replied, "Coming up, doll."

Kandy smiled and said, "At least my British accent has improved."

A boy with dark hair, a red plaid shirt, and tan jeans was by Kandy, as he saw her. He thought, "She looked familiar."

He asked, "Miss, you seemed to speak like a lady, here. Not from around here?"

Kandy blushed and saw him, "Oh. Forgive me, sire. I never expected-."

She gasped, as she looked at his eyes, "Uh… Uh…"

She shivered and shook, while rattling a bit. He said, "I recognize that metallic sound."

He held Kandy and asked, looking at her amber eyes, "Kandy?"

Kandy was shocked, as her eyes started to swell in tears, "Jamie? Is that you?"

He smiled and shouted, "It's you! Kandy Potter!"

They hugged, as they spun around, together, in happiness. The fish and chips vendor was not amused, as he held up two plates of fish and chips.

Jamie smiled, "You're a sight for sore eyes! How are you?"

Kandy said, "It's wonderful. I mean… well…"

She grew nervous, as they were about to kiss.

"Uh, sir, if you're done playing with your friend, your food is ready." He snuffed.

They stepped away, as they blush in awkwardness. They stammered incoherently, as they were embarrassed.

Steven appeared and asked, "Hey, Kandy. What took you so long?"

He gasped and saw Jamie. He asked, "Uh… Who's he?"

Kandy blushed, "This is Jamie… My crush from London."

Jamie smiled and shook his hand, "Ah, hello there, sir. Nice to meet you. You must be Kandy's friend from Argos."

Steven groaned, "No. I am her boyfriend from America."

Jamie gasped, "_Boyfriend_?!"

Kandy pleaded, "Please, let me explain…"

**XXXXX**

They sat together, in a picnic table, as Jamie was concerned about Kandy. She told him all about how she and Steven first met, including Steven's sudden change of attitude.

Jamie smiled and responded, "Well, that's a first. Thanks for watching over Kandy, Mister Cooke."

Steven said, "Thanks. And, hey, call me Steven."

Jamie asked, "So, what brings you two here to London?"

Steven explained, "Well, we have a gig coming up, down in London, by Buckingham Palace. We have a stage set up, and everything. Steven Cooke came with Kandy, along with my sister, Cecelia, my ex-girlfriend, Seina, and my bandmate, Asahi."

"Ex?" Jamie asked bluntly.

Kandy said, "It's a long story… She was so obsessed, after she loved him."

Steven added, "And she and I drifted apart… for good. No one lies to me _or _makes a bet of 50 Yen to date me. No one!"

He stated, "But that's life. Steven Cooke now wants your crush, and not Seina."

Jamie said, "I see. Women are such interesting people."

Steven huffed, "You should see Mayura. She's what you call a worshipper, in a _bad _way."

Kandy whispered to him about Mayura, including her nickname. Jamie said, in disgust, "Ew… She's one of those bad eggs."

Kandy nodded, "And she never had a chance to date him."

Jamie replied, "My word… She's a swell little tart."

Steven asked him, "Would you like to come with? We have the stage set up, for next week. Would they be surprised by you, a real life werewolf."

Kandy scolded, "Steven! Not in front of company, and in the park!"

Jamie smiled, "I suppose so. I am glad to see you here, since you're _dating _her."

He asked, "But seriously, she can ditch the flesh-suit, since I know she's a robot."

Kandy griped, "WHAT flesh-suit? This is my new skin. When you left, Daddy created a substance that simulates human skin, just for me to be lifelike. However, he only had enough for my head, chest, arms, back, abdomen, hip… and my breasts, too. Ahem… But after Miss Miranda fought a mysterious dragon, I had the call from Daddy to come back, since he has made more. And so…"

She showed her legs, "No more golden robot knight. I'm simply a cute robot girl, with a human disposition."

She blushed, as she felt scorned, "I'm such a bad girl… Seriously, I'm not saying it, out of flirtatious context."

Jamie said, as he felt her arm, "You are so beautiful. You look and feel real."

He hugged her and said, as her body was ticking, "You're so warm. And you even _still_ have a heart. It's like she's a clockwork knight."

Steven replied, "Really? I never knew she tick… She's not a Quartz robot."

Kandy huffed, "Oh, Sexy Steven… Honestly, I'm no wristwatch!"

He got up and said to Jamie, "What do you say we see the others? You'd be surprised to see the rest."

Jamie giggled, "You're good, Steven. But will they hate me?"

Steven smiled, "Hey, I'm natural. Besides, the girls will believe me."

They laughed together, as Kandy grew worried. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

She was right. As they left Hyde Park, a figure appeared, holding his rifle. He was a tall man with a cyan shirt and blue overalls. He had a trucker's hat that said _"Pelts are swellts_."

_Yes, it's one of those custom-made hats._

He spoke in a Scouse accent, "Dear me. He came back, after he terrorized me home. Once the full moon rises, I can get him, right where I want him."

He continued to tail Steven, Kandy, and Jamie, and thought, "You, the girl with the werewolf… forgive me for doing this, but he's a dangerous being."

**XXXXX**

At the stage, Seina was preparing the decorations, as Asahi was reading a magazine. Cecelia grunted, as she carried a heavy bass drum in. She moaned at Asahi, "You know… _You _should've helped."

Asahi bowed, "Sorry… I'm in the band. And also, my workers and teamsters fix _my _show, back before I joined."

C.C. snuffed, "Lazy."

Steven sang "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel, as he was walking with Kandy and Jamie. They were headed to the area where Cecelia is. Kandy was blushing, as she said that it was made for her.

She sighed, "Oh, boy… Here comes the Freak Patrol."

Steven called, "Hey, Sis!"

Jamie said, "Nice stage."

Kandy giggled, "He has such a voice."

Asahi asked, as she got up, "Hey. You're in a rush. I thought-."

She gasped and saw Jamie. She blushed, as she whispered, "Hot…"

Jamie said, "Are these your friends?"

Kandy nodded, "Oh, yes. These are my friends from America; except for Miss Asahi and Miss Seina, they're from Japan."

Steven introduced Jamie to the girls, "Jamie, meet my friends, who are thoughtful enough to help us. This is my sister, Cecelia. We call her _"C.C._"."

Jamie smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Cecelia snubbed at him, "Charmed, I'll bet."

Steven huffed, "Be nice."

Cecelia pouted and shook his hand, "Nice to see you."

Steven then said, "And this is my ex, Seina Katsura."

Seina nervously smiled, "Hello…"

Jamie said, "So, _you're _the girl that was obsessed over Steven Cooke."

Seina turned away. Jamie said, as he extended his hand, "Please, don't be shy. It's great to see you."

Steven then said, "And by the stage, this is Asahi Sakurai, a friend of mine from Japan… well, Mizuki's friend."

Asahi said nothing. She was blushed in a rose red look, in her cheeks. Jamie said, "Oh, you're one of The Gang's members?"

Asahi blushed and smiled. Steven said, "She is joining our group, since Farra's pregnant."

Jamie said, "So, you think I can help you?"

Seina blushed, "Sure. Help me with these pink streamers. I couldn't reach up top."

He smiled and went on stage. He replied, "Sure. I'll give you a boost."

As they left, Asahi followed them, as Cecelia spoke with Steven.

"So… _He's _the lycanthrope I've heard about?" She retorted, "He doesn't look like a wolf."

Kandy bowed, "Sorry. It's broad daylight, and the full moon isn't for another three days. He's happy to be with me."

Cecelia ranted, "I was _talking _to him!"

Kandy scolded, "You should've said so, C.C.!"

Steven remarked, "God willing that he doesn't cause problems. Kandy thought he might be dead."

Kandy was sad, "Well… After we met, from a note from London, Jamie left me, after he was a wolf. But… I'll never forget how we kiss."

Steven gasped, "You kissed?"

She replied, "It was _before _I met you. Of course, I enjoyed it, but I was nervous, since he knew I was a robot. I nearly shorted out, after being mortified by the truth. I guess freaks like us are often with feelings."

Cecelia yelled, "Well, I don't believe it, one bit, you loser!"

Kandy sighed, "And you hate me, because I'm dating Sexy Steven. You're such a meanie!"

Cecelia left, as she scoffed, "HMPH!"

Steven sighed in embarrassment, as Kandy huffed, "What the hell's wrong with her? She hates me, because I love you."

Steven replied, "No. It's something else."

They were about to go on the stage, as Jamie had Seina up on his shoulders. She reached for the top, hanging a long strand of pink streamer. But then…

**BANG!**

A bullet shot at Seina. It missed, but she fell to the ground, hitting her butt. She moaned, "Ow… What was that?"

Kandy gasped, "A gunshot?"

A voice cried out, "HEY! There you are, you freak of nature!"

Steven asked, "Who was that?"

Jamie cringed, "Oh, no… Not again…"

He pleaded, "He's back. Quick! Hide me!"

Asahi said, "This way. We'll hide backstage, by the tent."

Jamie giggled, "Thanks. You're a sweet thing."

Cecelia ran to the stage and asked, "What's going on?"

Jamie replied, "It's him… He's after me."

Kandy sobbed, "Jamie… Who's after you?"

Asahi pleaded, "No time! Come with me!"

They ran off, as Steven said, "Right. I'll distract him."

The tall man appeared, as Asahi and Jamie hid from him. He held his rifle and called, "Alright, where's the beast?"

Kandy shouted, "WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU WANT JAMIE?"

Cecelia barked, "Hey, loser! How dare you invade our stage, before show-time!"

He replied, "Excuse me, luv. But I was hunting down a rare blue timberwolf. Or for that matter, I'm hunting a rare kind of wolf."

Seina said, "A werewolf, perhaps?"

Steven said, "You leave him alone! He meant you no harm."

Kandy pleaded, "Why would you want Jamie?"

The hunter said, "Well, I was intrigued about your sudden love with him. After you had your date, I tracked down the elusive wolf and fired at him, in Argos. Luckily, he scampered off and I never got a clean shot. It took me months to hunt him down, only to recognize his pre-transformation form."

Kandy panicked, "You were WHAT?"

The hunter said, "I have been tracking him down, for months. It isn't murder. It's clean hunting and game."

Cecelia scolded, "It's no game. Jamie is happy with his life! And that werewolf jazz is complete-!"

Seina interrupted, "Uh… C.C., Robot, Steven Honey, uh, hunter guy… If I may, we have a show to do, coming up. And you came by and fired at us."

She glared evilly at him and said, "If you leave now, with that cheap BB Gun knock-off, I will call the Police on you. You almost killed me, with your gun. You want Sun Magazine to expose you as a murderer?"

He shivered in fear, as Kandy trembled, "Whoa… She's mean."

He bowed and said, "Sorry. I didn't realize that if I missed, I'd hit you. My apologies. I could've sworn he'd run off."

He concluded, as he ran off, "But I must find him!"

He went past the stage and disappeared from a distance. Steven huffed, "Damn hunter."

He thought, as he smiled, "Good work, Asahi. He never found out."

Kandy asked, "What could he want?"

Seina smiled, "Who knows? I'm just glad I helped, for Steven Cooke."

Steven yelled at her, "I DIDN'T NEED _YOUR _HELP, MISS STONE COLD GLARE!"

**XXXXX**

Asahi was in a small tent with Jamie, after they hid from the hunter. She bowed and smiled, "We're fine. He's gone."

Jamie said, "It's cool. That guy has been after me, for quite some time. I have been traveling from all over England, trying to hide from that guy. He never leaves me alone."

Asahi replied, "True. It's like me, who is hounded by fans. The UK has been new to me."

He said, "That's right…"

She blushed, as she picked him up. She held him, as Jamie blushed. He then asked why she is holding him. She responded that she felt uneasy, but is unhappy.

"It's okay," he patted her head and said, "But, you know that you're not my type."

Asahi nodded, "That's okay. I'm not into a romantic endeavor, yet. But I wish I would…"

She blushed in a pink hue, as she responded, holding his hands, "And well… I believe you, since you are a werewolf… and… I… I am simply secure about myself."

He said, "I know. You have this lifestyle going?"

She replied, "All the time…"

She closed her eyes and approached him. He approached her, as he closed her eyes. She was about to kiss him, but Seina called to them.

"Asahi! Jamie! He's gone!" She called out, "We're going back to the hotel!"

They blushed and stammered a bit. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry… But I forget that you and with Kandy, who has Steven."

Jamie said, "Yes, I know."

He added, "But… I don't think I'll be able to date someone, as long as that creep is hunting me down."

She smiled, "We'll protect you. You and I will be okay, once we return to the hotel. But, here's a secret…"

She whispered to him about a disguise, in order to get back to the hotel.

**XXXXX**

At the hotel, Asahi and Jamie returned to the lobby. Jamie was wearing a hat and shades, with a blue blazer on. Asahi had a summer hat and her glasses on.

"This is like a sudden incognito move, huh?" He asked.

Asahi smiled, "Yeah. I do this, all the time, only with the glasses. I don't wear glasses, all the time. I usually wear contacts, during performances. Besides, it works, since the REAL Asahi Sakurai never wore glasses."

He said, "Oh, that's nice. You're like a super celebrity."

She smiled, "It's just a thing. Also, I hope I'll be famous, with The Gang, as much as… well… my own career. Japan will miss me, but I'll be back to going solo, real soon. But I'm still a star… of course, it's a lot of hard work."

They entered the elevator, as Asahi and Jamie were on their way to the sixth floor. As the elevator went up, Asahi pressed the Emergency STOP button on the elevator and was nervous.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry… I guess I was too worried."

"You don't look nervous."

He stared at Asahi and blushed a bit. He then said, "I know you're not my type, since I like Kandy… but…"

Asahi blushed, as she remarked, "Well, Kandy is perfect for you. I don't approve of Steven dating her… since it's…"

She closed her eyes and whispered, "So… so… so… … …"

They started to kiss, in the elevator, as Jamie held his hand on her waist. It seems that our pop idol has fallen for the werewolf. But how will Kandy learn of this moment?

Asahi stopped and asked, as she was shocked, "Ah! Sorry… Forgive me… I, uh, well, I just…"

She started to become frantic, as Jamie calmed her down. He then replied, as she regained composure, "Let's not tell anybody about this, okay? We'll stay here, until we can go back to the room."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah…"

They continued to make out, as they fell to the floor, caressing each other. How will Kandy and Steven learn of this, if they know?

* * *

Moments later, they returned to the room, as Asahi adjusted her red bow on her black hair. Cecelia then asked, as she was waiting for them, "Where have you been?"

Asahi said, "Sorry… I, uh… had to use the bathroom?"

Jamie replied, "No, actually, we just had a chat."

"Well… Okay." Cecelia replied, "But no funny stuff. Asahi Sakurai is #1 in Loserville's Romance Heart Band. She lacks common sense, and she's not a romantic type."

Asahi blushed, as Jamie said, "It's fine. You mind if I sleep here, tonight? No one knew it was me."

Cecelia smiled, "Sure. You can share a bed with Psycho PSeina. Sorry. I wanted to make something sensible."

Jamie nodded, "I suppose I will. Where's Kandy and Steven?"

Cecelia huffed, "Go to bed!"

He left, as Asahi waved to him, "Good night."

She then whispered, "My… Wolf-Heart…"

She went to the other bedroom, as Cecelia was confused. She then figured it out. She let out a sneer and grinned, "Oh… I get it, now… Wolf-Boy and Idol Girl are _dating~_. This is wonderful… Kandy will break her heart, if she found out…"

She thought, "But, if she and Big Brother found out, and they break up, Kandy will break down and become brokenhearted, having to see her first freaky crush cheat on her. Yes, I know it's _not _cheating, but Kandy still admires him. I only wish that nothing happens to Jamie, not after that loser is after him."

She then said, "And brother seemed happy with that fembot. But I hate it… since she freaks me out. But if I keep it a secret, it is no problem for all of us."

She then thought in confusion, "But… still… Asahi and Jamie?!"

Cecelia cared for Steven, since he was lonely for six months, after Kandy left. Rather than watch them implode, while laughing at it, for no good reason, she decided to let it stand and not tell on the couple about Asahi and Jamie's _alleged _romance.

She whispered, "I'm sorry, Asahi… Kandy… Jaime… Your secret is safe with me, even if it is true or not. But I _still _don't believe that Jamie is a werewolf!"

She went to bed, to where Asahi was, as Jamie overheard Cecelia's moment to herself.

He whispered, "It could be that she doesn't trust me… but she's happy to protect me, even though she kept a promise. She's just like when I first met Kandy…"

He knew that Cecelia knew, but she never figured it out. She thought it was silly, but after earlier, with Asahi and Jamie in the elevator, she was right. Jamie returned to the bedroom, to sleep with Seina.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Asahi and Jamie were on the couch, in their room, as Cecelia and Seina were leaving for breakfast.

"You sure you two won't come?" Seina asked Asahi.

Asahi replied, "No, I am not. I figure that I needed to freshen up."

Jamie said, "I need to wait for Kandy to wake up, first. Then, we'll go."

Seina responded, "If you want, you can order room service, here."

Cecelia said, "Well… They can eat here, but _we _deserve to eat in luxury."

She whispered to Seina, "I'll explain later, just don't tell Kandy or my brother."

They leave the room, as Asahi said, "I wonder if they know something…"

Jamie got up and approached the door. He locked it, as he said, "Asahi, listen… I know we have met, but it seems that Cecelia knows something about us."

He explained about last night, "I have no idea what she said, but she thinks we're an idol couple. But it's impossible, since you and I are of two different worlds. You're a pop idol turned Gang member, with such heart, but lack romance, while I am a cursed being, who transform into a timberwolf, during a full moon, which is tomorrow!"

Asahi nodded and said, "I know… And that moment we had was wonderful; except, I feel guilty. Do you think we may have betrayed our friends, only for just one kiss?"

He replied, "Maybe… But, I love Kandy, and she's taken. But it'll be nice to see her."

She said, "We should keep it a secret, as long as Seina doesn't know. Neither does Steven and Kandy. But… would you stay together, after someone with a rifle is hunting you down?"

"I only have 24 hours to live. Of course, the moon isn't until tomorrow night. And that guy will come and shoot me down. If only we can stop him."

"I wish… I'm not… into… violence…"

She got up and demanded, "Kiss me… Do me…"

She was lost in romance and arousal, as Jamie was panicked. He asked, "Uh, Asahi? Why are you looking at me funny?"

Asahi blushed, "I never thought you'd be so hot. When I saw you, it was, like, someone is hotter than some of my fans who praise me and shower me with gifts. And with you, about to die, I wanted you to enjoy one more fling, before you die. It's like a music video that happened, when a man had 6 hours to live, and he had to write a list to complete everything. He died, after he did the final task."

He blushed, "Yeah, but-."

Asahi smiled and dragged Jamie into the bedroom, as she instructed, "Not _all the way_. I'm saving myself for marriage."

Jamie said, "You read my mind. But, will Kandy wake up and hear us?"

Asahi stated, "If she's up, she'll be fully charged. Even for Steven, she had no time for romance."

She and Jamie went inside, as they shut the door.

Meanwhile, at the room, next door, Kandy woke up, plugged in, while Steven Cooke was still sleeping. She unplugged herself and got up. She then grabbed a towel and said, "Sexy Steven. Sleep well, honey… I'm going to speak with Jamie, and hope we can get back together. I know it's tough, but with your brains, we can save him and get rid of that jerk, with that rifle."

She went to the bathroom and took a shower, humming "_For the Longest Time_". Steven was still asleep, as he tossed and turned a bit.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, the man was in his car, outside the hotel, waiting for the arrival of Jamie. He held up an article of a recent wolf attack:  
_"Rare Blue Wolf terrorizes Manchester"_

He then held another pile of articles:  
_"Scotland becomes Werewolf Territory – 15 wounded and 2 dead from wolf attack"  
"Somerset (Rumored) Wolf Spree leaves twenty dead"  
"Bristol scared over Wolf Attack"  
"72 innocent people mauled in Liverpool."_

"That werewolf is a threat to England," he said, "He dates a famous English celebrity, the Heroic Kandy Potter, and he becomes a tabloid legend. He's no legend."

He reloaded the rifle and waited, "Jamie, _if _that's your real name, with these silver bullets, you will die, and I'll have you on my mantle."

He came prepared. The man who wants Jamie dead is still around, and it may disrupt our heroes' visit in England.

* * *

_**Will Jamie survive? Is there romance between him and Asahi? Will Kandy and Steven find out? And what will happen, if he shoots Jamie?  
Find out in the next exciting chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously… On The Gang…**_

* * *

_It was on a brisk February morning. It started with Steven Cooke and Kandy Potter, reuniting, after Miranda Maynard slayed a dragon in Argos.  
But that's not the whole story. If you recall, Steven Cooke and Asahi Sakurai are preparing for The Gang's World Tour, starting in England. With help from Steven's sister, C.C., Seina Katsura, and Kandy Potter, they were able to prepare for the show. However, when Kandy and Steven were on a date in Hyde Park, Kandy met Jamie, her former crush who is, in reality, a werewolf, who admired her, but loved her. But trouble ensues, as Jamie was being hunted by a man, following their departure from their date, months ago. The reason why he wanted him dead is because he is a rare blue fur timberwolf that killed many, all around England. The group agreed to protect Jamie, at all costs, so he wouldn't die at his hands. However, two things are troubling for Jamie.  
One: he has to endure a full moon, which is coming up, and that could be a problem  
and Two: He has Asahi Sakurai in his arms, kissing and touching each other, after Asahi felt infatuated by him  
Now, with the story continuing, how will Asahi explain about her sudden unexpected lust she has for Kandy's penpal-slash-crush? And, also, will Kandy learn the truth? More importantly, will this affect Steven Cooke and Kandy Potter's relationship?_

* * *

_**The Gang in:  
Wolf in London's Way (Part 2)**_

* * *

_**Somewhere… at a four-star British Hotel…**_

* * *

In Steven's room, Kandy turned on the water and started the shower. She said, "Well, as long as my skin is washable. Daddy knows how to clean up my perks."

She stepped inside, about to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Steven Cooke was waking up, with just his pants on. He moaned, "Huh? What happened?"

He looked at the bed and saw that Kandy has disappeared. He heard the shower running and heard her singing. He said, "Oh… She's taking a shower. I guess _some _electric devices can be cleaned, in any way. Of course, I wonder if she removed some of those cinders and ashes in her, from that battle."

He got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He said to himself, "I better surprise her. I needed to tidy up, myself."

**XXXXX**

At another room, in a huge king-size bed, Asahi and Jamie were kissing and grasping onto each other, making out, but not making love. He unbuttoned her blouse, halfway, and rubbed her chest onto his bare chest. He was already in his pants, while Asahi was in her white blouse and purple jeans. He grasped onto her head and locked lips with her, while stroking his fingers into her long black hair.

"Oh, Jamie…" she whispered, "I love you…"

He said, "You think it is okay? You _are _human, right."

"I don't mind if you bite me. Just don't. I wish to be immortal, but on music-wise."

"That's an old wives' tale. But only if I bite you, as a wolf, you'd be one. But I am self-cautious."

"So… Bite me…"

"No… But I _will _hold you…"

He kissed her again, as he grasped her hip. She squealed, "Ooh! You're a feisty beast…"

She held his head and pleaded to touch her. He didn't. He grabbed the covers and draped them over. They started laughing, as they continued, with a few of their clothes on the floor.

**XXXXX**

At Steven's Room, Kandy finished her shower and draped a towel over her body. She stepped out, as Steven was brushing his hair with his comb. He turned to Kandy and smiled, "You had a nice shower, Kan-Kan?"

She shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

She yelled, as she grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw it at him, "Steven! What are you doing? Get out of here!"

He pleaded, "OW! Sorry! I didn't know… OW!"

She screamed, "Darn it! Sexy Steven, you should've known better than to try and see me in a shower!"

"Kandy, you know well that Steven Cooke is no pervert!"

"Well, you should've waited! I am using this bathroom, so wait your turn!"

He was pushed out, with her towel still on. She scolded, "Besides, I'd rather be sensual to you, when I feel like it! But because of Jamie, I'm _not _in the mood!"

She slammed the door, as Steven sarcastically jeered, "What's biting her servos?"

She opened the door again and said to him, "Also, sorry…" and then shut it again.

**XXXXX**

Back at the other room, Asahi and Jamie held onto each other, from under the covers. She declared, "Jamie… That was the most fun I had with you…"

He replied, "I know. Just _don't _tell Kandy about it. Okay?"

"I won't. But she may know, soon."

"I hope not… I still like her, but-. Wait, you love me?"

Asahi blushed, as she touched his face with her fingers, "Sorry… You are simply like a hot guy. And you're such a great wolverine."

Jamie said, "You said it. But let's keep it a secret."

They kissed again, until they stopped.

**XXXXX**

"I don't believe it!" Seina barked, as she was with Cecelia, in the dining hall, "There's NO way that these two are a couple!"

Cecelia told her about Asahi and Jamie. She replied, "I know. They came late, when they were returning. There's got to be a reason. I mean, this _isn't _like those _Twilight _movies. It's real."

Seina remarked, "Yeah, but this is Asahi Sakurai we're dealing with. She's the definition of _"Teacher's Bummer in School_"."

"_Teacher's Bummer in School_?!"

"NO class. Asahi is dull as driftwood. She may be a classy and hot idol, but she is a very shy girl."

"She's not shy, when Steven and his friends met her. She only joined The _Losers_, because Farra is pregnant. I'm proud of that. Asahi is a wonderful pop idol… but overall, I don't believe a word about her, dating Kandy's ex."

"Well, where's the proof to it?"

"I have none. But they _were _lying. They came late, and all of a sudden, they felt awkward."

"Awkwardness… It leads to trouble."

Cecelia then asked, "So, what about you? What do you think about all this?"

Seina said, "Well, I don't approve of Steven dating Kandy… but I _do _approve of Jamie dating Asahi. After all, he left her, only because that gun-toting maniac is after him. In fact, the Covert Squad has had many tabloids of this beast. But none of them are true."

"Which tabloid did you read?"

"_The Miyagami Gazette, The New York Times, USA Today, _but they never made the front page."

Cecelia remarked, "Maybe it's in the UK. The guy said that he hunted Jamie down, following their first date."

Seina thought, "True… I wonder what he wanted from him."

**XXXXX**

One hour later, Steven left to go to breakfast, as Kandy was going to see Jamie. However, she found a "_Do NOT Disturb" _sign on the doorknob. She thought, "Huh? Do NOT Disturb?!"

She said, "It must be his mood swings. He _is _a beast."

Steven called, "You coming, Kandy?"

Kandy called back, "In a minute, Sexy Steven! Save me a plate!"

She held the doorknob and turned it. It opened, as she thought, "Oh. It's unlocked. I guess he was expecting me."

She entered the room and looked around. It was clean. She then said, "Hmm… If he were on a wild feral temper, this room would be trashed."

She called out, "Hello? Jamie? Miss Seina? C.C.? Asahi? Anybody?"

She then found a cloth on the ground. It was red.

"A red cloth," she said, "Huh? I recognize that one… It's from Asahi's huge bow on her head."

She entered the bedroom and saw Jamie, sleeping with Asahi. She smiled and said, "Aw… They're sleeping. I guess they were resting up. All the messy hair and clothes. Honestly."

She was about to set the blanket on them, but she then noticed Asahi's blouse, all messed up and unbuttoned. She then saw Jamie, whose shirt was on the floor, as he was sweating a bit. She then tried to figure it out. She stomped her foot and was angry.

"What the Wha!" Kandy yelled, as Jamie woke up.

She scolded, "Jamie! WAKE UP! Why are you sleeping with _her_? Don't you like me?"

Jamie moaned, as he stretched, "Kandy?"

He gasped, "NO! It's not what you think! Miss Asahi, she-."

Kandy cringed, "Jamie… How could you? I thought you like me…"

He replied, "No, it's okay. She came on to me. She suddenly felt intimate about me. I mean, I'm not those average men you see, you know."

Kandy glared, "Oh, really?"

He got up from bed, as Kandy barked at Asahi, "GET UP! You home-wrecker!"

Asahi moaned and said, "Oh, Miss Kandy…"

She got up, as Kandy scowled, "Miss Asahi! Did you make a pass on Jamie?"

Asahi pleaded, as she understood what she said, "No, please! It was an honest mistake! I told him not to go, all the way, but…"

"You were gonna have sex?"

"NO! I'm not! He just felt scared about the hunter! If he dies, how will he ever find love?"

"But I love him!"

She then barked at the robot, "_I_ love him! You hear me? All these years you had Steven Cooke, yet you neglected _him_!"

"I was WORRIED about him! If he died, I'd be heartbroken, and Sexy Steven would mend my shattered heart, over death… But YOU?! You had to make out with him?"

He confessed, "No, let me explain."

Kandy yelled, "Stay out of this!"

She turned to Asahi and scolded, "How could you do this to me? I love Jamie! What does he have for _your_ taste?"

Asahi responded, "He's too perfect. I felt uneasy for him, but my heart just opened. I swear, it'll never happen again."

Kandy growled, as she grabbed her arm and was about to slap her, "You clueless skank! YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM!"

Asahi turned away, as Kandy held her hand in anger.

She halted and cringed, "No… I can't… I can't hurt you. Even if you slept with him, I still love him. But I was stuck in Argos, during Miss Miranda's Holiday. But Steven Cooke is still… OH!"

She sobbed, "I'm so confused!"

She smoked from her head, as she shook a bit. He calmed her down and said, "Kandy, calm down."

She cried, "How can I? My _first _love is dating my boyfriend's bandmate!"

Jamie said, "It's fine. I'm really sorry. If you want, you can hang with me, before the full moon, tonight."

Kandy nodded and said, "I'm sorry. But _I'll _protect you from that bad man. How's tonight at 8?"

Jamie smiled, as he held her, "You got it."

Asahi asked, "What about me?"

Kandy said, "You can hang with Sexy Steven. I figured I wanted to say something about Jamie, _alone_."

Asahi nodded and said, "Okay. And also, I'm sorry about dating him… He's so… well-toned."

She pouted, "But… He's really not my type."

Kandy said, "That's fine by you… Now, please leave!"

Asahi left the room, as Kandy hugged Jamie. She responded, "Jamie… Don't ever leave me, again. I just want to see you back, because you were the one for me."

He patted her head and said, "Well, yes. But you're happy with another. It was only a date in Argos."

"But…"

"But nothing. After that date, I wanted to see you again. But _he _chased me out of Argos. And then, all around England. The guy kept me away from being together with you, only for personal game."

Kandy sobbed, as she started crying, "Oh… Jamie… I was worried sick…"

She wailed, as he held her tight, still crying.

"Jamie… No… Just _please _stay out of trouble."

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Asahi was sitting in the stairway, as Cecelia and Seina returned.

"Oh, Asahi," Seina asked, "What happened to you?"

Asahi wiped her tears and said, "Well… It's about Jamie and me…"

Cecelia smirked, "Lemme guess… You're dating the werewolf?"

Asahi gasped, "How did you know?"

Cecelia gasped, "Huh?"

She cried, "Then it _is _true! You're in love with him!"

Seina cringed, "No way, Asahi. It's scary, when you think about it."

Asahi replied, "I'm sorry… I should've been honest to you. It's because… I have time for being in the spotlight, but never in the world of romance, unlike you two."

Cecelia blushed, "At least _I _have a boyfriend."

Seina jeered, "A Jailbird?"

C.C. glared, as Asahi continued, "It's fine. Kandy and Jamie deserves one night. I'll be in Steven's room… But the minute she and him are done, I want him. I don't really care if he's a wolf or not."

She left to Steven's room, as Cecelia thought, "Uh… Was it something I said?"

She asked, "Wait, didn't she say tonight?"

Seina smiled, "It is going to be a full moon, tonight, honey… And all Kandy and Jamie need is love… That's all it needs."

She and Cecelia gasped, as they figured it out, with their eyes wide open and frightened, "FULL MOON?"

Tonight was the full moon. Moon plus werewolf equals _TROUBLE_!

* * *

_(Kandy): "The Gang" will be right back…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__This story has been rated M, for sexual situations, coarse language, mild nudity, and blood. Also, the writer does NOT own a few characters you see, except for his OCs._

* * *

(_Faux Commercial_ plays)

(Miranda): Hello, I'm Miranda Maynard, Royal Hero of Argos. I am what you call an OC. That is called an _Original Character, _made by Miz-K Takase. And we are here to help, talking about fics and stuff, and rather nigh. That is why we all represent the _Original Character Institute._

(A huge brick building is shown)

(Miranda, narrating): As OCs, made by everybody who has a unique imagination, it is our job to represent ourselves. Mostly we have many wings of traits. For example, we are made to help you, as humans, demons, machines, aliens, creatures, mammals, and other sort of rot.

(A lot of OCs (depending) are viewed)

(Miranda, narrating): Millions are in view! But only thousands are here to help! But when unused, they come here, after years of being used, from start to finish.

(Miranda shows a huge chart)

(Miranda): We have different areas for each character, such as Comedy Hall, Drama Club, Horror Highway, Musical Way, Action Squad, War World, Robot Bay (Kandy's favorite), Suspense Studio, Fantasy Land (NO relation to the island), and my personal favorite, Adventure Quest. We're all unique.

(Miranda is out by the building)

(Miranda): Come on down and be a part of Originality. We're all Original.

(Narrator): _The Original Character Institute, _located in the heart of Fan Fiction, by Inspiration Ave.  
_Note: Pornographic OCs not admitted…_

* * *

_(Kandy): And now back to "The Gang"…_

* * *

Outside the hotel, the man with the rifle fell asleep, in his pick-up truck, as he was still waiting for Jamie to return. The sky began to turn dusky, as he was still out. So far, after his affairs with Asahi, he never left the hotel. He woke up and moaned, "Unh… Wha… Huh?"

He grumbled, "Did I miss him?"

He drove off, looking for Jamie. But he didn't know that he was still inside.

One hour later, as the sky was pitch black, Kandy and Jamie sit by the balcony, admiring the night sky.

Kandy said, "It won't be long, before you change."

Jamie responded, "And soon, I may leave the hotel… just to hide."

"Well, Miss Miranda told me that it takes about 28 days to have a Full Moon. One night is good enough."

"Well, yes."

Kandy turned to him and said, "You know what? I was thinking… Steven Cooke was a great guy, but I'm better off with you. He may act like a pushover, but he's a good friend. I wanted to stay with you, since you're back, and I'm here in London."

He said to her, "Oh, you don't want that."

"I do! Jamie, you bite your tongue and listen to me."

"I am."

She kneeled down and held his hand, "How about this? Once that mean hunter is dealt with, I want you to marry me."

He gasped, "K-K-K-Kandy?! Are you being ridiculous? You have a boyfriend!"

"I'm not. I am sorry…"

She turned away and whispered, "Once the hunter is gone, I'm breaking up with Steven… and to have time with you."

She then scolded, "But you are NOT to date anybody else, until then. Miss Asahi is nice and cute, but she's too ambitious!"

Jamie barked, "Are you kidding? She is not! She only made a pass at me, because I'll die, soon!"

Kandy sobbed, "WAIT! She said that she _didn't_!"

Jamie said, "If it makes you feel better, we didn't have-."

"NO! Don't say it!"

She then shivered in jealousy, "What does Asahi have that I don't?"

He hugged her and said, "Kandy… You know we are of two different worlds. But I can _never _marry you, since-."

"If it's about kids, we'll adopt. I'm cool with that. Steven told me so, in the first place, after our argument, a while back."

"No, I mean…"

He turned away, as the moon showed a bit, with the clouds moving away.

"Jamie?"

**XXXXX**

**POUND! POUND!  
**"STEVEN! STEVEN!" Cecelia shrieked, "GET OUT HERE!"

She started to panic, as earlier this afternoon, she found an article that Seina kept.

_Seina said, "It's weird, though. A lot of people in England were scared of a werewolf."_

_She held up a news article that says: "Brighton Wolf Attack kills 6 people – A mysterious blue wolf appeared, mauling six people, four teenagers, a mother, and a father, during a nightly drive to Birmingham. The rumored blue wolf was spotted down the road, wearing tattered beige pants, and with a furry coat, according to a resource from a hunter, who had been searching the elusive werewolf, in the beginning."_

_Seina said, "Well, the other day, I've heard of Kandy, and this guy I know of has tracked her down. I had the Covert Squad visit England, after we met him. And they told me that he heard of Kandy, because he loved the wolf. And most importantly, he came thoroughly prepared, with silver bullets."_

_Cecelia asked, "Any PARTICULAR reason WHY he's after him?"_

_Seina said, "Oh… It's sad to say, but… The hunter was angered by the way that a gynoid and a lycanthrope are a couple. Plus, Kandy Potter is one of Argos' greatest heroes. And, if possible, he said that if she tried to protect him, he'll dismantle her, out of his own anger."_

"_Why that… heartless loser!" Cecelia shouted, and then gasped, "OH, NO!"_

_She ran off, as Seina followed, "WAIT! I didn't tell you what happened next!"_

Cecelia cried out, "Steven! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Steven opened it and asked, "C.C., what's wrong?"

Cecelia trembled, "Is Jamie with you?"

Steven replied, "No. He's in the other room with Kandy."

Seina pleaded, "We have to warn Kandy! She's in danger."

Steven asked, "How so?"

Cecelia showed the same article, as Steven read it. He gasped, "No way… Since when?"

Cecelia said, "I don't think you need to know… But that guy we met… He wants to kill him, tonight!"

Steven said, "Well, I don't believe it, but Asahi will have to stay here, just to be sure. Kandy told me that-."

"I heard," Cecelia replied, "And I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"No. Steven Cooke is glad. Besides, Kandy deserves me, rather than Jamie. Let's face it, homies. Jamie needed to be free, and escape from death. In the eyes of everyone, he's considered a freak, but in the eyes of Kandy, he's nice and very shaggy."

Seina pleaded, "Even if it were true, we must warn Kandy."

Asahi appeared and asked, "What happened?"

Cecelia ordered her, "Listen, Wolf-Lover! You are to stay here, and make sure no one gets hurt, in this hotel."

Steven said, "She's right! Asahi, you are in grave danger, because-."

Asahi said, "WAIT! You're saying I am in love with a deranged wolf? No way! I love him, and Kandy does, too! But there's no way that I'll stay and watch the hotel, for any survivors!"

Seina nodded, "You're right… Besides, Kandy cares for Jamie."

Steven said, "He may be a weirdo, but he's still our friend."

Asahi nodded and replied, "Steven… I would ask you this… If Jamie survives, I was wondering if I would ask him for-."

**SMASH! ROAR!**

Kandy shrieked, from the other room, "**AAAAAAAAH!**"

Steven cried, "KANDY!"

They all ran to the door, as they tried to open it. The door was locked. Asahi replied, "Uh, Kandy said that she locked the door, so I wouldn't get in."

Cecelia cried, "_NOW _she tells us!"

Steven slammed the door, trying to break in, as Kandy was screaming in fear. She witnessed Jamie, growing large and turning into a wolf. His fur grew from all over, as his shirt was ripped off, expanding his upper body. His face turned into a wolf's, as his hands became claws. Kandy shrieked, as the Jamie Wolf approached her.

"No… Get away…" she sobbed, "HELP! STEVEN!"

Steven called out, "HANG ON, KANDY!"

Jamie sniffed at her and started to feel happy. He recognized her.

"Kandy…" he snarled.

Kandy was in tears, as she held Jamie, "Jamie…"

She hugged him, as Jamie growled in happiness. However, the door began to pound. Steven was pounding the door, as Jamie leapt out of Kandy. He escaped through the balcony and dived off six stories. Kandy pleaded to him, "JAMIE! WAIT!"

She whimpered, as Jamie escaped through London. Steven broke the door down, as Kandy was on her knees. She was sobbing, as Steven held her.

"Jamie… He thinks you were hunters." She whimpered, "I… I lost him."

Steven pouted, "I'm sorry…"

Cecelia jeered, "You idiot."

Asahi asked, "Where did he go now?"

Kandy said, "I think he went that way…"

The girls agreed to find Jamie. Asahi chose to stay, and try to find the hunter.

"If you see him, distract him," Cecelia said, "More or less, make sure he doesn't find out!"

They ran off, as Asahi returned to her room. But as she got in, the hunter was inside, sitting on the chair. She gasped and said, "AH! What are you doing here?"

The hunter said, "I came in, as soon as you guys left. I returned to the hotel, after a drive-by, and I heard a smashing sound. It was that wolf, on the sixth floor. Now, we have him cornered."

Asahi said, "Why would you hurt him? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"That wolf is a menace, all around England! I refuse to have him be free, while having to date a robot girl! He killed, on his feral stages, but he'd never kill friendly blokes, like you."

She snuffed, "Well, be that as it may… I don't want anything to happen to him. Steven and Cecelia ordered me to have you with me, without violence. Once we rescue Jamie, you won't hurt him."

He glared at her and said, "You're in love with the wolf, are you?"

Asahi gasped, "Uh… Uh…"

He replied, "I sense it in your feelings. You have a shaken feeling."

She answered, "It's true… It's all true… I kind of love him, but he belongs to Kandy."

"Well, I _may _hire you, to help. I believe I cannot shoot the beast, meself. So, I figured that _you _will do it."

Asahi trembled, "No. I won't help you…"

The hunter replied, "Then… Then I'll tell the world that you once dated a ferocious beast and hid it for so long."

Shocked by blackmail, Asahi agreed to join in the hunt, by force. But as she left with the hunter, she thought, "I'm sorry, Kandy."

**XXXXX**

Outside the dead of night, in London, Jamie continued to scamper off, as many townspeople were screaming, seeing a huge monster running around the streets. Steven, Kandy, Cecelia, and Seina chased after him, but they lost him, through a dark forest.

Cecelia moaned, "This just isn't my day…"

They entered the forest, as they called to him,

"Jamie!"

"Hey, Jamie! You there, Homey?" Steven called out

"Jamie! It's all a mistake!" Kandy called.

"JAMIE! Here, boy!" Seina cried.

"Here, freaky wolf!" Cecelia called.

"Please ignore that remark, Jamie! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kandy shouted.

They continued to walk, as Jamie was hiding in the forest. Elsewhere, the hunter and Asahi were on the other side, waiting for the wolf to come out.

"Now, remember," he told her, "You see him, you aim at his heart. Got it, duck?"

Asahi nodded, as she held up a rifle. She nervously said, "Okay… But I detest guns."

The hunter left and called, "I must get another can of lager. Watch for the werewolf! And also, watch my supply bag. There're some silver bullets for you to load."

He left, as Asahi went to the hunter's bag. She pulled out a bag of silver bullets and gasped. She then placed the small bag in her pocket and put another bag inside. She whispered, "Kandy, I'm sorry… You'll thank me, later."

What did she put inside the bag?

**XXXXX**

Hours later, the others were exhausted, as they gave up looking for Jamie.

"It's no use," Seina said, "He's long gone…"

Kandy sobbed, "Jamie…"

Steven said, "Chillax, Kandy. He can't have gone too far. Jamie is only hiding, until the day comes."

Seina remarked, "Hang on… I see a town, from here."

They ran to a town, as Jamie was heading there. They saw him, about to enter a city.

"THERE HE IS!" Cecelia cried, "After that wolf!"

Jamie dashed off, on all fours, as the others went after her.

"Jamie! Come back, Jamie!" Kandy cried.

When they arrived, Jamie stopped by the rural city, as Asahi was confronting him, holding a rifle at him. She winked at Jamie and whispered, "It's fine. Don't worry…"

He snarled, "Asahi? Why?"

She responded, "I'm sorry… He forced me to. But the minute I fire, you must-."

The hunter returned and said, "Good work, milady! You have him cornered. Now, off with you. Waste the wolf."

The wolfman growled, "Why? Why do you want Asahi to kill me?"

The hunter shouted, "WHY? I know legends like you! You, a werewolf, can only be killed by a silver bullet, _and _it must be performed by someone who loves you! And who would ever love you, other than that robot girl of yours? She does. She confessed that she does, and now, she will do it, for me."

Asahi pleaded, "Jamie… I'm sorry… Please run…"

Jamie growled, "You jerk! How dare you use an innocent girl to shoot at me?"

The townspeople appeared, as they hid, seeing Jamie. Asahi aimed her rifle at his heart and said, "Forgive me…"

The hunter shouted, "Yes. Now we have you cornered. No one, not even your friends can save you."

Jamie was traumatized, as he couldn't move. Asahi's finger was on the trigger, as she shivered, "I… I love you… Jamie…"

Steven and the others arrived, as Kandy saw Asahi with a rifle, about to kill Jamie.

"ASAHI! NOOOOOOO!" She shrieked.

**BANG!**

She missed. She let out a tear and reloaded the rifle.

"Asahi…" Steven said.

Cecelia barked, "You traitor! Why are you doing this?"

Asahi said, "He forced me to, out of blackmail. He said if I don't kill him, my love for him will be announced in the news."

Cecelia growled, "You bastard!"

The hunter smiled, "What can I say? I'm a lot of things. Besides, I'm aware of the fables of these timberwolves. They can only be killed by silver bullets, if they are werewolves. Miss Sakurai loved him, other than Kandy, who would refuse to fire a gun."

Kandy barked, "In Argos, guns are illegal, unless for activities, like target practice and hunting. Pistols are for regulation use only! NOT for murder weapons and firing at people!"

Steven said, "YOU, however, are a bad man! You use guns for sport, which is professional."

The hunter smirked, "Except that _she's _using it."

Kandy pleaded, "Sir, if you stay away from him, would you leave him alone?"

The hunter said, "Sorry. It's out of me hands. Asahi, you may. And _this time_, don't miss!"

Asahi pleaded, "I'm sorry, everybody."

She aimed her rifle and said, "Goodbye, Jamie…"

Kandy cringed, "No… Asahi…"

Steven said, "No."

Seina prayed, "Asahi, don't be foolish."

She aimed the rifle and trembled.

"GO ON!" The hunter shouted, "SHOOT HIM!"

She put the rifle down and was crying, "I… I can't do it!"

She wept, "I wanted to help, but it's wrong. Even if they know, it'd be ridiculous. I mean, it's right, if it were an anime episode, but not here!"

Asahi ran to Jamie, as she hugged him. She whispered, "I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you."

Seina sighed, "Oh, what a relief."

The hunter picked up the rifle and shouted, "Oh, GIVE ME A BREAK!"

He aimed at Jamie, as he fired.

Asahi shrieked, "NO!"

**BANG!**

He shot at the wolf, at the heart. He fell dead, as Asahi fell, too, as she was shot in the waist. She was out cold, as Jamie was not moving. However, there was no blood. Cecelia and Kandy ran to them.

"ASAHI!" Kandy shouted, "Jamie! Asahi! NO!"

She shouted at the hunter, "Do you realize what you've done?"

Asahi started to bleed from her waist. She lifted her head up and looked at Kandy. She winked, and then fell dead. Kandy sobbed, as she held Jamie tight. The townspeople were aghast, as the hunter killed not only Jamie, but an innocent woman. He dropped the rifle and was in fear. He then said, "I… I didn't mean to, but I _did _say that no one must interfere."

Cecelia was in tears, as her eyes trickled with tears, "You bastard! You killed her!"

Steven said, "Asahi's dead, isn't she?"

Kandy sobbed, "Yes. I looked at her face. She wasn't breathing…"

The hunter was horrified. He bowed, as he said, "Forgive me… I really didn't want her dead."

Seina glared, as she approached him, "True. But you _did _shot at me, the other day."

She called to the people, "Does anybody want to take that wanker into custody?"

Two English Bobbies appeared and grabbed him. One officer asked why they are arresting him. She replied that he shot at a werewolf, but he killed Asahi.

"OH! Trying to shoot at an innocent girl, huh?" The officer asked.

The hunter replied, "True. But, it was an accident!"

Cecelia shouted, "UNTRUE! This loser said that he'll shoot at anybody that will protect Jamie!"

Kandy sobbed, "She's right!"

She stood up and called to the people, "Do you see why I love him? It's because of people like him that makes our romance as a tragedy! He wanted to end my love for Jamie, all because he has killed many people! But he's not a mean guy! Even as a wolf, he's nice! He told me so, but he would never kill a soul! He _did _kill, but I don't believe him! I NEVER BELIEVED HIM!"

Seina asked Cecelia, "Should we tell her?"

Cecelia whispered, "If she doesn't know, we're better off."

The townspeople were moved, as Kandy continued to pleaded, "Jamie is wonderful! Where were you, when you wanted to care for him? He has no family, no friends, and no life! Why can't you see that? He's… He's so…"

She shook and sparked, as she had tears in her eyes, "But now… He's dead… And I don't know why… but…"

She collapsed and smoked from her body. Steven ran to her, as she was shut down. He cradled her and said, "KANDY! KANDY! WAKE UP!"

He hugged her and said, "See what your violent hunting skills has done? You broke her heart, _and _her circuits! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

The hunter was upset, as he pouted, "You're right… I shouldn't have been so reckless. But Kandy's breaking down was her doing. I inadvertently killed your friend… and her boyfriend. You're right. If you love him, it's like… well… It's like you wanted to protect him."

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I should've known from the start, after I was thinking about killing, other than love. I only want him dead, because he's a scourge of destruction. But both the robot and girl loved him, and I was a fool. Mister Cooke, please forgive me for hurting Jamie and Asahi. Also, please give her my regards."

He then barked, "But I'd like to know… What do you like about this android?"

Steven smiled, "Isn't it obvious? Steven Cooke likes honest people… including the ones that say that they love you."

He hugged a motionless Kandy, as the officers took the hunter away, "Alright, sonny, let's go. It's the pen for you."

The hunter asked, "Wait… Let me apologize to the robot, if she wakes up, for hurting the wolf."

Cecelia said, "Once she's fixed, she'll come visit you. Of course, she won't forgive you, for killing Asahi."

The hunter said, "Thank you."

The officers took him away, as one of them addressed to the people to clear the area.

As everyone left, Steven kissed Kandy on the lips, and started to cry. Kandy's arm tugged at his sleeve and opened her eyes. She whispered, "Steven…"

Steven laughed, "Kandy…"

They hugged, as Cecelia smiled, "It's a miracle. She's alive!"

Kandy said, "C.C., I only shorted out, after I was hurt. But then I rebooted. What happened?"

Steven said, "I'll explain later, babe. Right now, let's go home."

Kandy gasped, "What about Jamie? He's dead, isn't he?"

Asahi moaned, as she was motionless, "Are they gone?"

Everyone gasped, as she and Jamie got up. Seina gasped, as Cecelia was confused.

"JAMIE!" Kandy cheered.

She hugged him, as he said, "I'm fine… Asahi played that hunter for a fool."

Cecelia cried, "But that's impossible! Asahi, we saw you dead!"

Asahi smiled, "Well, I knew he would kill him. So, Jamie and I orchestrated this plan."

_She explained about what she did._

_Asahi dug through the backpack of the hunter and pulled out the bullets. She placed them in her pocket and replaced them with blank cartridges. After that, she reloaded the rifle with the blanks and tossed the bullets into the trash._

_When Asahi was shot, she fell to Jamie and whispered quietly, "Play dead…"_

_She fell to the ground, as they pretended to die._

Cecelia cried, "But… You were bleeding!"

Asahi smiled, as she showed a blood pack in her blouse. She smiled, "Never underestimate an actress from Japan. It worked. We got him for murder."

Seina scolded, "That was careless and stupid of you!"

Kandy barked, "You guys… You got a hunter in jail, after he was reckless for hurting Jamie, and thinking he killed you!"

She then smiled, "But… Thank you."

She hugged Asahi and said, "You saved Jamie. So, thanks."

Asahi smiled, "I'm happy for you. But, can you ever forgive me for kissing him?"

Kandy nodded, "Yes. It was wrong, but I forgive you."

She hugged her and laughed a bit.

Jamie left, as Asahi followed, "Hang on! He's getting away!"

Kandy called to Jamie, "Jamie! Could you wait, out there? I need to speak to you, alone. Asahi will keep you company, but I need to speak to Steven, alone."

Jamie said, "I'll be waiting."

He left, as Asahi said, "Good luck, you two."

Steven asked, "So… What do you want to talk about?"

Kandy said, "Listen, Steven… I know we have been for a while, but…"

She pouted, as Cecelia and Seina went far away.

"We'll be far away," Cecelia said, "Go on."

Kandy said, "Thanks."

She replied, "I don't wanna go back. I have found Jamie, and I am happy for him, now. He's alive and he's back with me. But…"

He patted her head and said, "Well, I understand. Steven Cooke knows when to release someone. You deserve him, more than me."

He hugged her, as Kandy said, "I'm so sorry…"

Cecelia gasped, "They're breaking up?"

Seina giggled to herself, "Yes!"

Kandy kissed him, and then said, "I'm sorry. I must see Jamie. For now, we're done. It's over."

She left, and then said, "Goodbye, _Sexy Steven_… I'll never forget you."

She went to find Jamie, as Steven was hurt, emotionally, "Darn… I never knew I was dumped by a robot."

Cecelia patted his shoulder and said, "It's okay, Steven. She was good for you, but she found another flame…"

She held him, by the back, and said, "It must've hurt."

He said, "It does…"

Seina then turned her smile into a frown. She said, "Poor Steven…"

**XXXXX**

Asahi was with Jamie, as she petted him on his blue fur. She said, "So, what will happen now?"

Jamie said, "Well, since the moon is still out, I figured I hide here… and then, leave."

Asahi gasped, "Huh? Why?"

He replied, "It won't be long, before more hunters hunt me down. I belong to my own kind. You see, I am a rare wolf, but…"

Asahi cried, "YOU CAN'T! WHAT ABOUT KANDY?"

She started to produce tears in her eyes, "What about me?"

She cried, as Jamie held her, "It'll be fine… Only…"

Kandy arrived and called to him, "JAMIE!"

He arrived, as Jamie asked, "Kandy? How did you do?"

She was sad. She said, "Well, I wanted to see you again. Steven and I broke up. So, I figured that we can get married now."

She kissed him, but he stopped her. He said, "Kandy. No. It's over. As much as I love you…"

Kandy glared, "Is it because of Asahi?"

Asahi wept, as she cried, "He's leaving! He doesn't want to be here, anymore!"

Kandy gasped, "Is this true? You're joking!"

He replied, "No. I'm not supposed to be here. I act nice towards the people I know, but… Deep down, I'm still a freak."

Asahi continued to cry and sob, as Kandy pleaded, "No. NO! I won't lose you, again! I fear that you may get killed! I am glad you are back, and now we can be together, forever…"

She sobbed, "But _now _you're leaving me? What will I do? I broke up with Steven Cooke, just for you! Please, don't leave me! You can't…"

He held her tight and said, "No, you must. You see, it wouldn't stop. I'm a blue timberwolf, who is on the endangered species list, but on full moons; you're a robot, with so much heart. If I stay with you, I'd only put you in danger, along with your friend."

"I don't know."

He said, "Look at me. Kandy… Look. I love you. But I cannot stay with you. No matter what, I'll always remember you."

She replied, "Jamie… Forgive me… I know now that it wasn't meant to be…"

They kissed, one last time, as Asahi continued to cry. They stopped, as Kandy said, "Go. Go now, before I change my mind."

Jamie said, "Kandice… I'll always love you… Asahi… take care of her."

Kandy sobbed, "I do, too… I love you, Jamie…"

Asahi sobbed, "Goodbye, Jamie…"

Asahi grabbed his arm and said, "Will… Will I ever see you again? I love you, too!"

Jamie kissed her and said, "Maybe someday… but it's doubtful that I'll visit you."

Asahi smiled, as she wiped her tears, "Jamie… Thank you for the time we had…"

He ran off, on all fours, and disappeared into the forest. Kandy waved goodbye, as she dropped to her knees. She whispered, "Goodbye… forever…"

She placed her hand on her chest and sobbed a bit. Asahi said, "Kandy… I am truthfully sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You loved him, too, but he was hunted down, by many people that want him dead. He was the first true love I ever had."

"Yeah, but… I _did _cheat on you."

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was a crush I had. So, it didn't matter. You wanted him, be my guest."

"But, he is gone."

The wolf howls, as Asahi was saddened, "I'll miss him, too."

She started to cry again, as Kandy hugged her, "Aw, there, there… One day you'll find the one you love."

"You're right… I hope I will, one day…" Asahi asked, "What about you? You and Steven broke up."

Kandy said, "You're right. I should go apologize to him. He's probably at the hotel."

They left to the hotel, as Asahi held herself and said, "Goodbye… Jamie…"

Kandy then groaned, "I can't believe I was dumped by a lycanthrope!"

* * *

Back at the hotel, Steven was by the entrance, feeling upset.

"Dumped," he thought, "Now I know how Seina felt."

Kandy arrived, as Asahi went inside. She wanted to speak to him, alone. Meanwhile, Seina and Cecelia were listening on, as Cecelia prayed, "You robot… Please don't break his heart, any further."

Seina smiled in joy, "One last reunion… Now I can ask him to date me, again."

Kandy said, "Steven…"

Steven griped, "Kandy! Why are you here? You said we're through!"

"Yes, I know… and I'm sorry…"

"What happened to your wolf boyfriend?"

"First of all, he's _not _my boyfriend! And second, he's gone. He left me, only for his safety. I mean, he's a wolf, hunted down by people, and he loves me. But he told me, for my safety, he must leave. He's right. If he's dangerous, as he said, I don't blame him. Jamie is nice, but is still a unique man. I'll never find anyone like him."

She held Steven and said, "I'm sorry I worried over you, and everything that you went through. Please forgive me…"

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, "Asahi saved you _and _him. But… She did love him, too, right?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

He then said, as he wiped her tears, "Steven Cooke will never find another one, like you. I'm sorry…"

Kandy sobbed, "_Sexy Steven… _Give me another chance."

He turned away, as Kandy was crying. She sobbed, as he thought to himself.

"Kandy… You said that you wanted to see him, but…"

He asked her, "Tell me this! Who do you love more, Steven Cooke or Jamie? Steven Cooke will know if you're honest."

Kandy replied, as she thought for a while, "I… I…"

She smiled, as she wiped her tears, "I love you, Sexy Steven… You were the only one for me, when Jamie was gone. Jamie was my first true love, but he left me, because he's a wolfman. And when you came, my heart was beating for you… and you admitted that you care for me, as an honest girl, rather than a robot. It was like a magical time together… and now… Now I realize that you're the one I love."

Kandy smiled, as she held his hand, "So, tell me? Do you love me?"

He thought hard and said, "Steven Cooke will say this… If it happens again, you let me know. And also, I don't think I may want you, as my girlfriend."

He walked away, as Kandy was sad. She said, "Then… it really _is _over."

Cecelia sobbed, "No, Steven… Don't…"

Seina giggled evilly, "Now's my chance!"

But then, Steven stopped and turned to Kandy, who was crying. He held her arm and requested, "Kandy Potter… When I said that we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, I meant it. But only for this…"

He held up a diamond ring and said, "Kandy… I'm saying this, since this could be the right moment. Steven Cooke knew this day would come… and hopefully to have Seina leave me alone."

He kneeled down and asked her, "Kandy… Will you marry me?"

Kandy was in tears, as she sobbed, "Sexy Steven… I… I don't get it…"

Steven said, "All I am asking is this. Steven Cooke wants you to be his wife. And after thinking about it, during our trip, and meeting Jamie, I was wondering if you'd say no, so we'd understand."

Kandy took the ring and said, "You want the answer, like that?"

"Yes."

Kandy put the ring on and said, "Steven…"

She hugged him and cried, "Yes! YES! I _WILL_ MARRY YOU!"

They began to kiss, as Kandy laughed, "Sexy Steven… I love you…"

"And I love you, Kandy…"

They continued to kiss, as Cecelia was moved in tears. She whimpered, "Steven… You have made me happy… I'm proud of you, bro."

Seina became angered, because of what transpired, as she banged her head on the wall, many times.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She wailed, as Cecelia was annoyed.

"Loser." She huffed.

* * *

Steven and his friends finished up the stage, for The Gang to perform in England, coming up. Steven then got a message from Percival that he, Peter, Mizuki, Heather, and Michelle are coming, next week, for a press conference. He decided to stay, until The Gang arrives, before returning to the US. Kandy then said, "It's finished!"

The stage was all steady, with streamers all around. Kandy only finished up the banner, which said "_The Gang – in The U.K._".

"I always wanted to see them perform, on the place that started it all," Kandy smiled.

Cecelia said, "They started in Manchester. But you're right. It was just us three."

Steven asked, "Uh, what about Seina? She was supposed to help me with lights."

Cecelia nodded, "I got this. I'll head up the rafters and see if the lights are set up, before the teamsters arrive."

Steven smiled, "Thanks, Sis."

She glared at her brother and added, "But _that is it_! Next time, find your _own _help! I've had _enough _adventures from you!"

She grumbled away, "I never should've stowed away, in the first place…"

Kandy asked, "What's wrong with her? Kandy Potter thinks she is being a bit jealous, since we're engaged."

Steven barked, "Oh, bite your tongue, robot!"

They laughed, as they shared a kiss together. Cecelia looked on, as she was climbing the ladder.

She smiled and said, "I have _got _to get new friends… But all in all, a happy ending."

She continued to climb up, as they kissed.

* * *

At the hotel, Seina was eating some ice cream, still in lovelorn.

"My darling Steven Cooke… engaged," she sobbed, as she saw Steven and Kandy tie the knot.

As she continued to eat, Asahi appeared and said, "Hi. You have a minute?"

Seina said, "Sure. I'm just in sadness, as my crush has a gynoid for a fiancé."

She growled, "Shitface… I hate you…"

Asahi asked, "Why are you eating ice cream?"

Seina replied, "Every time I see Steven with Kandy, I feel heartbroken. When he dumped me, I resorted to this. They say that ice cream is good for break-ups."

Asahi requested, "Then, can I have some? I made out with Jamie, but… He's gone."

Seina gave a small carton of chocolate ice cream to Asahi and said, "Knock yourself out."

They had ice cream together, as Asahi said, holding up a small portion.  
_"Farewell, my blue wolf…"_

Seina giggled, as Asahi had some ice cream.

"Welcome to my world."

"Thanks. Only… don't tell the other Gang members about it." Asahi remarked.

"Oh, I think they might not believe you." Seina replied.

"Okay, then."

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
